Comfort
by the mischevious masked author
Summary: I'm reposting after some minor fixes. still TxY, fluff...ok
1. Default Chapter

**DISCLAIMER: **sadly, I do not own FFX or FFX-2 or the characters and such. Darn….

**SUMMARY: **Takes place after the night in Maclania, the kissing scene, and continues to FFX-2. Yuna feels lonely and needs comforting, and Tidus is there to help. M for TY pairing and YR pairing.

I couldn't get to sleep that night. I tossed and turned, thinking about a million things at once. _I'm not going to survive against sin, What are my feelings for Tidus? _I walked out of the inn quietly and stood outside in the chilly night air. I heard something rustle behind me and I turned to see Tidus emerging from the inn.

"What are you doing up? Are the others up to?" I asked quietly. He just smiled and walked over to me. I turned away from him as he crept up behind me and wrapped his arms around my shivering body. I longed for his touch everyday. I wanted to trace every part of his body and keep him in my thoughts every second of the day, but he didn't know that. I knew that I was going to die, and I never wanted to lose the feeling I felt when I was near him.

"No one else is up," he said abruptly, breaking the silence between us. I placed my hands on his and smiled. We stood in silence for a moment, until suddenly, I felt his breath on my neck. I shivered under his touch as his lips began to caress my neck. I pulled away for a second and turned to face him.

"Tidus, do you love me?" I asked, feeling completely idiotic. Who asks that question when someone is kissing you? But he smiled at me gently and pulled me towards him. I looked up into his eyes as he answered.

"Of course I do." he mumbled, leaning in to kiss me. I welcomed the touch of his lips on mine and opened my lips to moan in pleasure. He surprised me by poking his tongue in my mouth. I felt it explore my mouth as I got used to the feeling. Soon, I was playing with his tongue too, and he moaned into the kiss in approval. "You're quick," he whispered as he pulled away.

"I don't want you to stop," I whispered back. He took my hand and we went back to my room. He shut to door behind us and he brought me over to the bed. He sat down and held my hands as I continued to stand.

"Yuna? Do you love me?" he mumbled. I grinned, somehow knowing what he was implying. I got on top of him and pushed him down onto the bed.

"Of course I do." I leaned down and kissed him again, being the first to poke my tongue in and explore. He moaned as I began to run my fingers through his hair and continued to kiss him. He rolled us over, putting me on the bottom, he pulled away from my lips and began to leave a trail down my neck and closer and closer to my chest. I could tell he was hesitant, and I couldn't help but hate how hesitant I was to his love. I decided to be like him and just go with it.

I gently pulled his head up and let him watch as I undid my nightshirt. As I unbuttoned it, his eyes widened, staring at my bare breast. He looked me in the eyes and I nodded as he began to play with my breast, sucking on it and kissing it gently. I moaned as he ventured to my tummy and toward my special place.

A thousand emotions ran through me as he began to pull off my boxers. I didn't know if I was ready for it. What was he going to do next? But as he continued to peel of the clothing with such skill, sending shivers up my spine every time his bare hand touched my bare body, I began to become more comfortable. He knew what he was doing.

He touched me quickly, just testing me. I placed my hand on his and placed it by the waistband of my underwear. I looked up at him and smiled.

"I'm ready," He took them off and I placed his hand on my bare spot. I moaned as I felt wetness seep out of me. I had never felt that way before. He placed a finger by the entrance and placed it in me. I moaned louder, trying to keep it in so the others wouldn't wake. I closed my eyes as he began to suck the juices from me. I moaned and moaned, hoping the feeling would never end, until he began to undress.

I sat up and looked at him. He was so big, and I was so little. I wanted him in me, so badly.

"Are you ready?" he asked. I nodded and he slowly went inside of me. I felt tears come to my eyes as he went in. I couldn't take it, so I just grabbed him and pushed him in me. I bit my lip and didn't scream as he looked at me in shock.

"I want you in me. I can take it, because I know you'll never hurt me." I mumbled through my tears. He sighed and began to pump in and out, leaning back to my lips to kiss me.

Soon we were rubbing against each other, our sweaty bodies connecting together. I liked the feeling of him in me, and I began to moan more and more, until I couldn't control it anymore and I just moaned as loud as I wanted. We continued for a while until we collapsed together, me on top of him.

I rested my head on his chest, tracing the muscles on his torso with my finger. I felt him shiver, but I didn't care, I wanted to remember every part of him. I closed my eyes as he wrapped his arms around me and we just lied on each other naked, just resting in each other's arms.

I woke up still in his arms the next morning. The covers were over us covering our bodies, which we still connected. I shook him and he smiled at me as his eyes fluttered open.

"What time is it?"

"Time to go. It's morning, hurry, before the others come looking for us."

We quickly got dressed and showered so they wouldn't be able to tell what we did. I peeked out the door to make sure no one was in the hall. I stepped out into the hall and Tidus grabbed my hand.

"Tidus," I gasped as he planted a quick kiss on my lips. "They'll be suspicious-"

"I don't care anymore. Let them think." I tightened my grip on his hand and we walked outside, the sun shining in our eyes, reminding me that life could be bright, even throughout my time of misery.

The others looked at us suspiciously and I wrapped my arm around Tidus's waist, resting my head on his chest. While the others boarded the airship, I turned to face Tidus and quickly kissed him.

"I never want to leave you, stay with me, always," I mumbled as I placed a hand on his cheek.

"I'll never leave you," I smiled and we walked hand in hand onto the airship.


	2. Destiny

Chapter 2

I couldn't believe it. He was gone, and all I had left of him was a stupid sphere. I just wanted to scream. He promised he would never leave me, and here I was, sitting on the end of the dock, whistling like an idiot. He was never coming back, everyone knew it, but I was in denile still.

"Yunie! Let's go!" called Rikku. I turned to face her, tears reaching my eyes. I wanted someone to hold me, tell me everything would be okay. I wanted to be in his arms so bad. Those many times we shared together. I knew every muscle, every line, every thing about him. "Yunie?"

I blushed, realizing Rikku was standing right in front of me. I looked away, trying to suck back my tears. I felt her hand touch my arm, and I burst out crying. It was amazing how much power Tidus had over me. He could make me melt like ice.

"Yunie, don't cry…" Rikku coaxed. She wrapped her arms around me and ran her fingers through my hair. I rested my head on her shoulder, crying my eyes out.

"Is he really gone?" I mumbled through my tears.

"I think so, Yunie."

"I guess, it is time to move on then…"

"But…"

"If he isn't coming back, what's the point of waiting for him?"

"Well, we better get back on the ship, sphere waves…"

"Oh, okay…"

I followed Riku back onto the ship and we left for Bevelle. That's when it happened. It was the strangest thing, a gigantic whole in the ground, and I just happened to be pushed in, falling into the emptiness. Falling and falling…..

_"Where am I?" _I glanced around, realizing I had fallen into the farplane. I looked around through the fog, catching my eye on a shadowy figure coming towards me. _"Is it-"_

_"I've been waiting for you…"_

_"Tidus?"_

_"You're finally here, and we can end this…"_

_"What?" _I turned around and faced away from him.

_"Lenne…."_

_"I'm not Lenne…..who the hell is she?"_

_"It's me, Shuyin…." _ I whirled around to face him, his hand on my shoulder.

_"Shuyin?" _He wrapped his arms around me and I melted. He was so much like Tidus, I just wanted to stay in his arms forever. I looked up at him and he placed his lips on mine. _don't stop…._I thought, realizing that it wasn't Tidus I was kissing. _don't stop….don't stop…._

He pulled me closer, putting his hands on my waist. I wrapped my arms around his neck and tried to poke my tongue into his mouth. I heard him moan when I did, and I felt better about moving on. Screw Tidus, he never cared for me. No one has.

I pulled away from the kiss and smiled. He ran his fingers through my hair and brushed my cheek with the palm of his hand. I blushed when he touched me.

_"I have to go." _

_"Don't leave Lenne, stay here…"_

_"Yuna?"_

"Yuna!" I snapped my eyes open to see Rikku and Paine staring at me.

"What?" I gasped.

"Are you okay? You've been out since we got you from the farplane!" cried Rikku.

"I'm fine-"

"Was it him?" Paine asked quickly.

"No. It wasn't-"

"We scared him off….that creep, he had his hands all over you-"

"Yeah, creep…" I mumbled, looking off into the distance. I didn't think he was a creep, I wanted to be with him now, because he was the only other person besides Tidus that could move me. Oh, I hate this…


	3. Connections

Chapter 3

It's been over three years. No Tidus, more Shuyin. We were engaged a few months ago, after I finally realized Tidus was gone. Lenne is gone too, so Shuyin and I decided to get married, since we needed each other.

Half the Besaid village disagreed with me and Shuyin as a couple. He was too much like Tidus, in his looks, but acted totally different. I didn't care though, because when we were kissing or touching, I felt better. But not good enough to give up the feeling I felt when Tidus and I connected.

Shuyin wanted to be connected to me. I wasn't ready, I was okay with kissing, and hugging and cuddling, but not with connection before marriage. It seemed wrong.

"Yuna!" called Shuyin form the hut door. I turned to face him, blushing madly because of how I was picturing Tidus in my head. "Come here!" I walked over to him and he kissed me, feeling everywhere. He pulled me into the house and cupped my breast in his hand, still kissing me.

"Shuyin!" I cried, pulling away. "What are you-"

"What are you waiting for Yuna? An invitation? An okay from Tidus?"

"I'm not in the mood-"

"I know what is wrong. You don't feel right. Tidus isn't here Yuna. It's okay."

"Shuyin, listen. I'm not ready to give up my feelings I felt. I want-" He wrapped his arms around me again and kissed me, stoking my cheek. He placed his hand on my spot and I moaned, feeling the tingles rush up my spine. I felt his tongue enter my mouth as he began to push up my shirt. _mmmm…_

"Shuyin…" I moaned. No, I can't do it, I can't….


	4. Don't Let go

Chapter 4

Tidus came back about a week ago. I had the hardest time looking him in the eyes. I had betrayed him, several times, letting Shuyin pleasure me countless occasions. We had broken off the engagement upon Tidus's return, and the sudden appearance of Lenne. I felt used now, especially since I was expecting the worse news ever.

"Yunie…" Rikku groaned. I looked at the pregnancy test and frowned.

"I'm pregnant…."

"OH YUNIE! This is terrific!"

"No it isn't Rikku! It's not Tidus's kid, it's Shuyin's! I'm about to go meet Tidus, and I have to tell him that I didn't wait, I had sex with a guy who looked like him!" I shouted. Rikku looked at me terrified and left my room.

I heard the door open and started to cry silently, hoping it wasn't true. How could this have happened to me?

"Yuna?" Tidus called. He placed a hand on my shoulder and turned me around. "What's up? We haven't even kissed since my return I've been waiting for you for so long now-"

"Oh, sorry-" I mumbled, wiping away my tears.

"Don't apologize, just kiss me, before I explode," I felt his lips hit mine and I pulled away. "Yuna, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just-Well I haven't-"

"What happened, you seem different-" The words flew to my lips, and I felt like crying again.

"Shuyin and I had a relationship." He was silent, so I continued. "I didn't mean to, he just felt so good, kissing me and touching me and-"

"Well, I was missing for a few years, I guess it is natural-"

"I'm pregnant with his baby-"

"Yuna, you did it with-"

"Tidus-"

"I-How-What were you thinking? All of that time I spent with Lenne, all I could think about was you. But never did I touch her or let her touch me. I wanted you, and only you."

"I-I'm sorry."

"I gotta go."

"Shit, Tidus! Come back!" I chased him to the door and grabbed his shoulder, I practically shoved my lips onto his, tears flowing down my cheeks. I didn't want to lose him again. I wrapped my arms around him and rested my head on his chest. "Please don't go, please…" I sobbed. I felt his arms around my body and I cried harder.

"Yuna…I'm sorry I left you, I didn't mean to lead you on-"

"Don't let go,"

"Yuna…I don't think I can do this, knowing you have his baby in you…"

"Don't let go."

"It isn't right. I need to go."

"Don't let go."

"Yuna, I'm sorry:"

"I don't care anymore, just don't let go of me. I wanted you to hold me so many times, I needed your touch so bad, and I didn't mean for Shuyin to…I didn't want him to, he just forced it…."

"Yuna, calm down, it's okay. I love you. I just can't handle the idea of a baby you had when I wasn't here."

"I'll get rid of it. Just don't leave me again…I don't know what I was thinking! I love you, and only you, and I didn't mean to get pregnant and lose you!"

"Yuna, I love you and there is nothing bad enough you can do to lose me."

"I love you too," I placed my lips on his again and ran my fingers through his hair. _don't let go….don't let go…. _He kissed me back and began to undo my clothing. We rushed through the process. We had waited too long. All I wanted was him inside of me, and then that one moment where we fall asleep together. I could see it in my head still, and I didn't want it to go away, and for some reason I knew it never would.

Yeah, that's it. Hope you like it. First fan fic REVIEWS pleeez!


End file.
